Patents or applications relating to nonwoven webs, their manufacture and articles made therefrom include U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,650 (Page), U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,324 (Anderson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,531 (Hauser), U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,440 (Berg), U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,420 (Krueger et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,355 (Radwanski et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,560 (Meyer et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,107 (Dickenson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,458 (Burgio) U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,400 (Pike et al. '400), U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,042 (Varona), U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,379 (Fabbricante et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,376 (Datta et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,468 (Arnold et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,180 (Pike et al. '180), U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,584 (Singer et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,098 (Tanaka et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,540 (Kwok), U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,298 (Kwok et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,543 (Bodaghi et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,955 B1 (Haynes et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,670 B1 (Torobin et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,901 B1 (Ogata et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,865 B1 (Mikami), U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,624 B2 (Berrigan et al. '624), U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,254 B1 (Thompson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,669 (Clark et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,764 B2 (Springett et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,297 B1 (Shah et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,752 B2 (Berrigan et al. '752) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,164 B2 (Neely et al.); European Patent No. EP 0 322 136 B1 (Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Co.); Japanese published application Nos. JP 2001-049560 (Nissan Motor Co. Ltd.), JP 2002-180331 (Chisso Corp. '331) and JP 2002-348737 (Chisso Corp. '737); and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US2004/0097155 A1 (Olson et al.) and US2005/0217226 A1 (Sundet et al. '226).